


Comfort

by fullfirefafar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, thats it thats the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Kotone made a mistake by venturing deep into the forest at midnight.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Silver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to finish work but wifi is bad so wrote this instead :^)

A flinch curls the corners of her lips.

A silent apology shines in a gleam of silvers. His frown still stays, still emphasizes how unhappy and worried he is for her reckless show of attitude. The wrap on her right hand is careful this time, slower. Anger no longer boils within him like the first time he saw her bleeding palm. Regret instead looms inside at the spontaneous scream he hurled at her instead of showers of comfort.

Well, it is now or never.

“Sorry…” is all she mutters, more timid than usual. Gone is her cheerful peep that lifts his spirits. Soft cheeks are scarred behind a bandage that sullenly reminds them of her recklessness. It turns out that going on a little adventure at midnight really should have a hazardous warning.

She is thankful that her Typlosion managed to subdue the wild Ursaring. While it was Kotone’s fault for accidentally entering the wild Pokémon’s den and nudging one of the sleeping Teddiursa’s awake, no human deserves the right to be mauled to death.

Her body aches. Her face is covered in dirt and blood. She actually thought that her life was over once she tripped and fell with the mother Ursaring hot on her trail. It was times like these that Kotone was beyond glad she trained her Pokémon to get out of their balls.

Her palm paid the price as it scrapped against sharp rocks. But Kotone takes it any day if it means not losing her life.

Her luck seems to intensify when she bumped into Silver on her way to the nearest Pokémon Center. 

She didn’t realize she was actually sad, afraid, and in pain when their eyes met.

A single sniff draws their attention back to reality. “Sorry,” is all he replies. The extra bandages and antibiotic cream are placed back into the medical kit. _Click_ , is what echoes next. Feeling awkward at the silent motions, Kotone decides to looks around in hopes that it will calm herself.

His tent seems spacious. Comfortable. Maybe it was from all the crying and near-death experience, but her eyelids suddenly feel heavy.

She then feels a tug on her left arm.

Before Kotone can turn and face him, she is instead pulled into a hug that baffles her greatly.

Hazel eyes widen. Flushed cheeks are back to being red as her face rests on his right shoulder.

“Be careful, next time…” he murmurs, soft and vulnerable, jolting her heart to a beat that makes her breathless. Both hands rest on her back, palms gently caressing up and down in a comforting manner. Pink lips brush the side of her head, pressing feathered kisses on the strands of soft, brown hair.

A fast heartbeat resonates in the tent. Neither knows from whom it is from.

Her good hand carefully slides to under his arm. Again her vision blurs. Again her nose scrunches. Lips quivering a stifled cry, Kotone nuzzles his shoulder and starts sniffling.

She feels another kiss on the side of her head. Damn him for making her love him.

His arms wrapped snuggly around her waist, Silver sighs. Face hot as his every growing feelings for her, he presses more kisses on her head.

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u just gotta.....soulsilvershipping


End file.
